James e Lilian
by Maga do 4
Summary: James acaba fazendo o que a Lily sempre temeu, a abandonou depois de conseguir sair com ela... E agora o que a ruiva fará? O que acontecerá com a vida de cada um? Eles conseguiram se entender? Existirá um felizes para sempre?
1. Chapter 1

Lílian caminhava tristemente por Hogwarts, estava em seu ultimo ano naquela escola, seu peito doía, pois o ano letivo logo terminaria e ela agora teria que enfrentar o mundo fora das paredes segura de Hogwarts, teria que enfrentar uma guerra, mas o que mais lhe machucava não era isso, era a falta que sentiria de James, seu ex-namorado e grande amor, finalmente ela havia se rendido ao encanto do belo maroto, mas agora estava tudo acabado.

Haviam armado contra o namoro dos dois, e James havia acreditado na mentira, e isto a machucava, ele não havia deixado ela explicar o que realmente estava acontecendo, no final das contas ela havia sido mais uma na lista de James, como ela temia.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, isso prova que James jamais confiou em mim.

James também se encontrava arrasado, amava Lílian e jamais a esqueceria, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, eles eram muito diferentes, um do outro, ela a monitora certinha e ele o maroto bagunceiro.

Os dias foram passando e logo chegou o dia da formatura, todos perceberam os olhares tristes de James e Lílian, os dois estavam machucados de mais, parecia que tudo estava perdido, mas essa historia esta longe do final.


	2. Chapter 2

Bom primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Paola Lovegood e a Thaty e por comentarem minha fic então ai esta o novo cap e a todos que não comentaram também hehe mas se agora quiserem comentar eu to aceitando hahahaha

Antes deixe-me responder o comentário Paola bom o epílogo era para ser um suspense mesmo para atrair os leitores hehe que bom que funcinou, só espero conseguir manter os leitores até o final... Posso contar com vc? E Thaty não se preocupe, a Lily é forte vai superar... Ou talvez não né? Afinal é um James Potter hehe continue lendo pra ver no que da

Beijos a todos e boa leitura!!

Capitulo 1

Lílian havia se formado agora tinha uma boa vida, nunca mais saiu com outra pessoa, tinha medo de se envolver e se machucar novamente, havia abandonado totalmente a magia, vivendo como uma trouxa comum, bom na verdade não tão comum assim, Lílian havia se tornado uma cantora de sucesso entre os trouxas, tinha vários fãs e admiradores, mas nenhum conseguiu chegar perto do coração da ruiva.

James caminhava para casa, depois que terminara Hogwarts decidiu se tornar um repórter, mas não era feliz, saia com muitas garotas, porém uma certa ruiva com lindos olhos verdes não saia de seus pensamentos, qual foi à surpresa ao ver que teria um show de sua amada na cidade trouxa que agora morava, era a sua oportunidade de ver Lílian de poder falar com ela, e de quem sabe poder escutar as suas explicações que no passado ele nem quisera saber. Logo chegou a hora do Show e James se encontrava totalmente nervoso, será que teria chances de falar com Lílian? Será que ela já o esquecera? Eram tantas as suas duvidas.

Lílian entrava no palco, estava linda com uma calça de couro preta e uma mini blusa também preta bem decotada, começando a cantar.

Tou com saudade de você Debaixo do meu cobertor De te arrancar suspiros Fazer amor. Tou com saudade de você Na varanda em noite quente E do arrepio frio que dá na gente Truque do desejo, Guardo na boca o gosto do beijo Eu sinto falta de você Me sinto só Lílian dançava de uma maneira sensual, a musica a fazia lembrar de um certo maroto de olhos castanhos, aliais todas as suas musicas faziam ela pensar nele, ela era como Cazuza fazia sucesso cantando a sua desgraça, cantar a fazia se sentir mais leve, nem que fosse por apenas alguns segundos, ela sentia como se tivesse voltado a Hogwarts, na época que ainda namorava o maroto, na época em que era feliz. E aí, será que você volta, Tudo à minha volta É triste. E aí, o amor pode acontecer, De novo pra você, Palpite. Era um sábado de manhã, Lílian acordou com um suave carinho em seu rosto, quando abriu os olhos pode ver James sorrindo para ela, se lembrou da noite que tiveram, da noite que se entregou para James pela primeira vez, o primeiro e único homem de sua vida, e sorriu, não poderia descrever a sua felicidade, não entendia como pudera negar James por tanto tempo, como pudera negar o amor que sentia, como pudera negar a sua felicidade, mas agora nada mais importava, ela o tinha, e sabia que ele jamais a deixaria... Pelo menos era o que pensava, naquele lindo sábado. Tou com saudade de você, Do nosso banho de chuva, Do calor na minha pele Da língua tua. Tou com saudade de você Censurando o meu vestido, Das juras de amor ao pé do ouvido, Truque do desejo, Guardo na boca o gosto do beijo. Eu sinto a falta de você, Me sinto só James olhava Lílian dançando, como pudera ser tão idiota e deixá-la escapar de suas mãos? Demorou tanto tempo para conquistar a confiança e o amor da ruiva e a perdera porque não soube escutar, se pudesse voltar no tempo não teria feito aquilo, teria a escutado e assim poderiam estar juntos, percebia que aquela musica que a mulher de lindos olhos verdes cantava no palco fala sobre eles, e se lembrou de um sábado muito distante, mas que ainda recordava como se fosse ontem. E aí, será que você volta, Tudo à minha volta, É triste. E aí, o amor pode acontecer, De novo pra você, Palpite. James havia acordado cedo aquele sábado, se lembrando da noite que tivera com Lílian, fazia um carinho delicado no rosto da mulher que tanto amava, e que sabia, jamais deixaria de amar, demorará tanto para poder conquistar aquela ruiva, mas no final havia valido a pena, havia valido todos os não que receberá no começo para que ele percebesse que ela não era apenas um desafio, valera a pena todos os nãos para ele perceber que ela era a mulher de sua vida, e valera a pena esperar tanto tempo para tê-la em seus braços. Eu sinto a falta de você, Me sinto só E aí, será que você volta, Tudo à minha volta, É triste. E aí, o amor pode acontecer, De novo pra você, Palpite. E aí, será que você volta, Tudo à minha volta, É triste. E aí, o amor pode acontecer, De novo pra você, Palpite. 

Depois de muitas musicas o show acabou... Era uma tarde cinzenta e fria, que demonstravam o que Lílian sentia, ela tinha medo voar, de amar, de morrer, de ser feliz, a ruiva cantarolava uma musica, triste, era impressionante como ela não se acostumava com essas suas lembranças de James em todos os seus shows, apesar de tudo ter acabado há muito tempo, ele ainda era uma lembrança viva em seu peito, seu coração não conseguia esquecê-lo, por mais que tentasse não pensar no belo rapaz não conseguia.

Quando não tinha nada eu quis Quanto tudo era ausência, esperei. Quando tive frio, tremi. Quando tive coragem, liguei. Quando chegou carta, abri. Quando ouvi Prince, dancei. Quando o olho brilhou, entendi. Quando criei asas, voei. Quando me chamou, eu vim. Quando dei por mim, estava aqui. Quando lhe achei, me perdi. Quando vi você, me apaixonei. Amara, dzaia, zoi, ei. Dzaia, dzaia, ain, in, in, ingá. 

James estava parado, pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu medo, medo que Lílian não quisesse vê-lo, escutá-lo, escutava a musica que a ruiva cantava, percebeu que enquanto cantava a ruiva chorava, porque que sua vida tinha que ser assim? Porque o destino trabalhou para separá-los? Será que esse era mais um obstáculo que teria que passar para ser feliz? Será que voltaria a conquistar a ruiva depois de tanto tempo? Será que Lílian o esqueceu? Eram tantas as suas duvidas, e o único jeito de tirá-las era entrar, então assim que escutou Lílian parar de cantar ele entrou na sala.


	3. Chapter 3

Ressurgindo das cinzas aqui estou eu com um novo cap, que na verdade não é tão novo assim, desculpem por demorar tanto, realmente isso não tem perdão, eu odeio quando as pessoas abandonam a fic e acabei fazendo a mesma coisa, na verdade eu achei q não tinha ninguém acompanhando, mas depois de ver 2 comentários q eu não tinha visto resolvi que deveria voltar, bom na verdade esses comentários são antigos, mas eu realmente tinha achado que ninguém tinha gostado então nem entrava para ver, mais uma vez desculpa FireHeart4 espero q depois desse tempo todo você não tenha mudado de idéia xD e Mary Trelawney eu não tinha lido essa fic mas com certeza eu vou, infelizmente não pode ser hoje mas tenha certeza que amanha estarei lendo, bom na verdade será hoje bem mais a tarde visto q já passou da meia noite xD bom gente espero q vcs gostem e prometo q vou postar até o fim... se bem q agora eu realmente terei q escrever hahaha bjos!!

Capitulo 2

- Potter??? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Lily há quanto tempo

- É Evans para você Potter-disse Lílian constrangida ficando de costas para James enquanto enxugava as lagrimas.

- Você me odeia não é?

- E o que eu penso e sinto ao seu respeito te importa Potter?

- Claro que sim Lílian, se tem alguma opinião que importa para mim é a sua.

- Faça me rir Potter, e já disse para me chamar de Evans, e o que você faz aqui? Como conseguiu passar pela segurança

- Bom... Tenho que entrevista-la-mentiu rapidamente James-Depois que sai de Hogwarts resolvi virar repórter.

- Não queria ser auror Potter?

- Sim, e me tornei um, mas na minha vida faltava você, e o único jeito de poder encontrá-la e chegar perto de você era eu ser repórter.

- Já que esta aqui pergunte o que você precisa saber e vá embora logo.

- Esta bem senhorita Evans-falou James um pouco desapontado, a ruiva não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro, mas ele sabia que isso poderia acontecer, desejava que não fosse assim, porém sabia que Lílian estava certa em agir dessa maneira, depois de tudo o que ele fez, de como ele a machucou, ela não estaria esperando ele.- De onde tirou inspiração para suas musicas?

- De um relacionamento antigo.

- E porque esse relacionamento acabou? Da para perceber pelas letras das suas musicas que você o amava muito

- Nenhum amor resiste à desconfiança senhor Potter, e foi por isso que esse relacionamento acabou, ele desconfiou de mim, não quis me escutar, no fundo aconteceu como eu sempre temia, ele me usou e depois jogou fora.

- Ele deve ser um idiota para fazer isso com alguém como você.

- Ele é Potter, mas foi por esse idiota que eu me apaixonei.

- E você ainda o ama Lily? Você conseguiria perdoá-lo por todas as burradas que ele fez e por não ter confiado em você como deveria ter feito? Você o perdoaria se ele viesse até você e pedisse perdão por ter deixado os ciúmes e orgulho lhe subir a cabeça?

- Eu... – porém Lílian não teve tempo de responder, pois sua empresaria chegou a chamando para a coletiva que iria acontecer. Logo a empresaria percebeu a presença de mais alguém na sala.

- Quem é você?

- Ah... Um repórter.

- Então o seu lugar é na sala de coletiva, desculpe rapaz, mas não damos prioridade para ninguém.

- Tudo bem... Eu entendo...

- Ótimo então vamos e não diga para ninguém que você esteve aqui com o Lílian ou então todos irão querer o mesmo direito e não temos tempo para isso.

A coletiva foi como sempre, as mesmas perguntas às mesmas respostas, Lílian não pensava no que respondia, seu pensamento estava em um certo maroto de cabelos despenteados, e na pergunta que ele fizera. Se ela ainda o amava... É claro que sim, como poderia esquecer todos os momentos maravilhosos que passou ao lado dele, como esquecer todas as juras de amor trocadas, todas as palavras de carinho... Mesmo que tentasse jamais conseguiria odiá-lo ele era o seu grande amor... Quando uma pergunta inesperada foi feita e Lílian nem parou para pensar e logo respondeu.

-Quem é a minha fonte de inspiração? Um ex-namorado meu, a grande paixão da minha vida.

- E você ainda o ama?- perguntou uma repórter com os olhos cheio de lagrimas, adorava as musicas da cantora e agora ainda mais sabendo que todas as musicas eram sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos da cantora.

James estava angustiado, queria saber qual seria a resposta de Lílian, quando havia perguntado isso para a ruiva a empresaria havia chegado antes q ela pudesse responder e Lílian conseguiu escapar da resposta, mas agora teria que dê-la e isso o deixava nervoso, queria saber se ainda tinha chances com a ruiva.

- Bom se eu ainda o amo, é uma boa pergunta - respondeu Lílian sorrindo, porém um pouco nervosa, pois sabia que James estava presente -porém não vou responder essa pergunta, pois ela será respondida na minha próxima musica, que eu espero que todos vocês gostem.

O tempo passou, os reportes tentaram descobrir mais sobre a vida amorosa da ruiva que sempre fora um mistério, a primeira coisa que sabiam era do amor que inspirava a cantora em suas musicas. Estava ela em mais um show, James novamente estava entre os fãs da ruiva, o maroto ia, sempre que podia, em todos os shows para poder ver Lílian e ver se ela cantaria a musica que poderia lhe dar esperanças ou acabar com qualquer sonho de reconquistá-la, aquele show o surpreenderia.

Meu coração

Sem direção

Voando só por voar

Sem saber onde chegar

Sonhando em te encontrar

E as estrelas

Que hoje eu descobri

No seu olhar

As estrelas vão-me guiar

A voz de Lílian passava muita emoção nessa musica, não que as outras não passassem, mas essa passava mais, talvez pelo fato de que essa musica mostrava tudo que ela sentia por James, tudo que ela gostaria de falar para ele.

Se eu não te amasse tanto assim

Talvez perdesse os sonhos

Dentro de mim

E vive-se na escuridão

Se eu não te amasse tanto assim

Talvez não visse flores

Por onde eu vi

Dentro do meu coração

Memórias de Hogwarts voltavam a sua mente, era impressionante como sempre acontecia isso, cada musica uma lembrança diferente, desta vez ela lembrava de como o garoto havia a conquistado, ela fora muito teimosa, mas se sentia feliz por ele não ter desistido dela, não ter desistido da felicidade dos dois... Pelo menos é o que pensava antes de tudo acabar... Ele a usara como ela sempre acreditou que ele faria, no final, infelizmente, ela estava certa a respeito dele.

Hoje eu sei

Eu te amei

No vento de um temporal

Mas fui mais

Muito além

Do tempo do vendaval

Dos desejos de um beijo

Que eu jamais provei igual

E as estrelas dão um sinal

Ela o amou... Ama... Havia se entregado totalmente a ele... Hoje tudo era diferente, a ruiva vivia pensando no futuro que construiriam juntos, até o pior dia de sua vida... Até o dia em que descobriu que todos os seus sonhos não passariam de sonho, e que o seu maior medo havia se tornado realidade.

Se eu não te amasse tanto assim

Talvez perdesse os sonhos

Dentro de mim

E vive-se na escuridão

Se eu não te amasse tanto assim

Talvez não visse flores

Por onde eu vim

Dentro do meu coração

Apesar de tudo não conseguia esquecê-lo, ele continuava a perturbar os seus pensamentos, como na época de Hogwarts, só que agora era pior, sentia como se a boca do belo rapaz ainda estivesse ligada á dela, porém isso era algo que jamais voltaria a acontecer, ele não a amava, ele a tinha usado.

Lílian começou a cantar uma nova musica direto... As palavras simplesmente saiam de sua boca, não era algo planejado, deixou que os seus sentimentos tomassem conta de sua razão e que as palavras fluíssem demonstrando o conflito de seu coração.

Nem o sol, nem o mar,

Nem o brilho das estrelas,

Tudo isso não tem valor

Sem ter você.

Sem você, nem o som

Da mais linda melodia

E os versos dessa canção

Irão valer.

Lagrimas brotavam dos olhos da ruiva não conseguia se controlar era exatamente aquilo que sentia, nada em sua vida tinha mais valor desde que perdera James, nada mais era tão belo por causa do acontecimento em seu sétimo ano.

Nem o perfume de todas as rosas é igual

A doce presença do teu amor.

O amor estava aqui

Mais eu nunca saberia

Que um dia se revelou

Quando te vi.

Nada mais valia a pena, o que adianta ser reconhecida e adorada por todos se a pessoa que amava não estava ao seu lado, se a pessoa que amava não estava lá para apoiá-la nos momentos difícil e comemorar os momentos bons, se a pessoa que amava não estava lá para consolá-la nos momentos de solidão, nos momentos de angustia.

A ruiva se retirou do palco, pedindo desculpas, não aquentava mais porque sua vida tinha que ser tão difícil? Porque não podia encontrar alguém que ela amasse e que a amasse? Porque por mais que quisessem não conseguia esquecer James?


End file.
